The Flames of Love
by ArmagenCorrupt
Summary: A Cupid's minion is a granter of wishes and gives a desperate woman or man the wish of confessing to their true love. But at a cost, the person must give their life after words. So what happens when a girl sees a boy vanish? Fate will only tell.
1. Chapter 1

The Flames of Love

"Hey haji!" A girl with pink hair with the feel of slik says as she pops up beside him making him jump. "W-what is it, Panella??" He says almost falling out of his seat shaking. "Um...I was wondering..." Panella begins to say as she pushes her fingers together looking to the side. Haji with his long black hair scratches his head as his face is shown with confusion.  
"...would you like to come to my house to study tonight?" Panella asks hidding her mouth blushing. "Sure, I could use some studying for tommorrow's test." Haji says lokking to the side with his deep green-blue eyes. Panella turns around and clenches her fists with a big smile. "YES!!" She shouts in her head as she runs back to her desk humming. "Such a strange girl." Haji says to himself as he continues working.

"So why are you so happy?" A girl says next to Panella during lunch. "Well um, he said yes to the study!" Panella says giggling. "Are you serious??" The girl says as she drops her fork of mashed potatoes. "You are my everything...Clairous." A voice sounds from behind with the sounds of a guitar. A girl next to Panella turns around to see a boy strumming a bass guitar and he begins to sing a song from deep in his heart to her. After he finished Clairous wrapped her arms around him and lip locked with him and all the girls were sighing. "I wish my boyfriend would do that." A girl says sticking mashed potatoes in her mouth. 

"It's 3:30, where is he?? gasp he wouldn't have ditched me would he??" Panella asks herself panicking as she goes down some stairs and her eyes widen to what she see's. Haji is holding the boy from lunch in his arms with his mouth by his neck and a sucking sound is sounding louid and clear as the boy from before is blushing clenching Haji's shirt. "Oh my god! He's giving a boy a hicky!!" Panella says quickly ducking with shock blushing. Panella turns back and see's the boy from before beginning to incinerate into pink shards that float away. "Ah...so refreshing." Haji says licking some pink glowing liquid on his fingers.


	2. Part 2

"Oh my god! I have to get out of here!" Panella shouts in her head as she quickly turns around to find her face buried in Haji's chest. "Oh hay you waited for me." Haji says with a kind and warming smile. "Ye-yes. Of course I did." Panella says, a nervous racket. "Well shall we get going?" She asks as she stands up. "Certainly." He says walking down the stairs. "What am I going to do???" Panella asks herself as they walk out the school. "What is he??" She shouts in her head looking at Haji's flawless face. "Is something wrong?" Haji asks as she looks down at Panella. Panella's face goes flush red and she looks away. "No I'm fine. Um, where'd you say you were from?" Panella asks covering her blushing face. "America, why?" Haji asked with a look of confusion on his face. "Oh no reason I just forgot that's all." Panella says with a big smile as she looks up at him. "Um…Panella." Haji says from behind her. "Oh no he's behind me…I'm dead for sure!" She says in her mind. "We passed your house Panella." Haji says pointing. "Argh! I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!" Panella says in her head hitting her head on her books. As they enter the house Panella rushes to her room. "What am I going to do??" Panella says. "Um is it okay if I have some water?" Haji asks in a booming voice from downstairs. "Yes it's fine!" Panella shouts back. "Okay…you can do this girl!" Panella says in her head clenching her fists and looking up at the ceiling. "Your just have a crush with some sort of monster." Panella adds opening the door. "Oh hey Panella." Haji says in front of the door. "Eep!" Panella manages to squeak out before slamming the door. "What's wrong Panella?" Haji asks up against the door. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH THAT BOY AFTER SCHOOL?!?" Panella shouts with her eyes closed and the door barracked with a chair. There is silence.


	3. part 3

-Part 3-

The door flew off its hinges hitting the wall behind a stack of plushies. "Ah! My stuffed animals!" Panella shouts putting her hands to her mouth with her eyes widened as she looks back to the door. There stands Haji with his hair waving as though there was wind when the windows where all closed. "Eep. Stay back! I have a tennis racket!"  
She shouts holding a racket in her hand. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." He says, suddenly behind her with his soft hand rubbing her cheek. Panella blushed as she dropped the racket as she arm wrapped around her and they exploded in a blast of pink powder. Cough cough "What the hell was that?" Panella asks coughing and as she opens her eyes she sees she's standing on clouds. "AH!" She shouts grabbing onto Haji. "Please get off me." Haji says walking. "Where have you taken me?!" Panella shouts. "Cupid's heaven." Haji said with a smile as he grabbed her hand dragging her along the clouds. "Cupids heaven?" Panella asks looking up at Haji. "Of course all gods have their own heavens." Haji replies knocking on a gold gate. "Hello Haji." A built man with a toga and a grape vine crown says sitting on a golden throne surrounded by a harem of women laying around him each more beautiful then the last. "Hello sir" Haji says getting on his knee and bowing his head. "Why have you brought this mortal?" The man says with a frown. "Is that cupi-SILENCE!" Panella begins as the man shouts in a booming voice. "I am the god of love! Cupid! You shall talk when told to and only when you are told to!" The man shouts standing. "My sir, she has discovered me." Haji says looking up. "I see…well then you know what is to be done." Cupid says and Haji and Panella are back in the room with a gust of wind. "So-So what are you going to do…? Panella asks. Haji looks down at Panella with a smirk.


End file.
